


Short fic meme

by fraufi666



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masquerade, Prostitution, Watergate, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than a serious long story or a one-shot, this is just a small compilation of what I've written for an AU fic meme on Tumblr. This meme involves sending the writer a number (each number has a certain AU) with a ship of their choice. Most of the ships I had received for this meme was NixNew and Nixinger. I am not as familiar with the former ship, but nonetheless, I hope I have done the ship justice.  Mind you, I did go a little overboard with the Nixinger one so it is slightly longer than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short fic meme

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a historical AU. Although I have used historical figures and some references based from real events, (e.g Vietnam War, Nixon's presidency) this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

NixNew: Partners in crime AU. Sent by theannoyingalien. 

Nixon glance over at his vice president. “Are you absolutely sure?” He asked nervously, keeping his voice down in case they were being recorded right this moment.   
  
“Oh come on, Dick. If you keep being scared about breaking crimes, then we’ll never get you reelected.” Agnew drawled. He placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “Now come on. Watergate is not going to be open forever.”   
  
“You’re right.” Nixon said finally, turning over to the other man. How was he able to remain so confident in such a crisis. It was endearing, and for a moment, he had wanted to kiss him to show his gratitude, “But by god, if we get caught…”   
  
“We won’t get caught.” Agnew responded confidently, “I have chosen some of the best men for the job.   
  
With another smile, Agnew slipped on the black leather gloves and reading the president’s mind, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, noticing the sweat that was beginning to develop on the man’s upper lip. He then turned to walk towards the direction of the Watergate hotel. The other men were already waiting around the corner with the equipment and now it was the chance of a lifetime. Agnew glanced back the sweating president to relieve him of his paranoia.   
  
“We won’t get caught… _ _I promise._..” _

 

*

NixNew: Prostitute/client AU. Sent by edwscissorhands.  
  
  
Nixon was sweating as he sat on the red velvet chair. He hoped that Pat had not discovered where he had actually gone to that very evening. It was embarrassing, slipping through the dark doors into the bar, yet hardly anybody seemed to care for the fact that the President of the United States was there.   
  
Now, he was sitting in some small, luxuriously decorated room, waiting for whoever was going to take his services. Surely nobody in Congress would notice where the money really had gone to. _It better be worth it_ , he thought.   
  
Suddenly, the curtain before him parted, revealing a long stockinged leg. A man slowly emerged from the curtain, wearing risque briefs. He smiled at the nervous customer.   
  
“You may call me Spiro…” The man said with a smile, walking towards him slowly. Nixon was about to tell him what his name was, but upon seeing his mouth open, the man placed a finger to his lips to hush him.   
  
“I know who you are… _Richard Nixon_.” And before the president could even protest, to lie and cover his reputation, the other man had positioned himself comfortably on his lap, trailing his fingers down Nixon’s tie. Nixon felt his heart race faster than even during his teenage years. He looked over at prostitute’s features, all too aware of the fresh cologne and the well built physique. Never, had he ever felt so aroused before, or so wanted. _Take that, Kennedy._ Nixon thought with a sneer.   
  
This evening was bound to get interesting. If this was how he was going to go down, at least it was _really_ going to be worth it.

 

*

NixNew: Meeting at a masquerade ball AU. Sent by edwscissorhands.

  
He was there, that man in the shining golden mask and matching robe. He was attracting so many admirers, both from the male and female members of the audience.   
  
But Agnew only had eyes for one man. And in the corner, was the one who had really captivated him. A shy, yet mysterious man dressed in a similar manner, only he was all in black. Little did he know, it was this mysterious man who was also the president. 

“Good evening to you.” The golden masked man greeted. Nixon thought that he was just talking to someone else behind him and looked around. But he was the only person in the corner. There was a brief smile underneath the glimmering mask. A golden glove reached out, beckoning him onto the ballroom floor.   
  
“But I can’t dance.” Nixon sighed in dismay, awkwardly fixing his black mask. “There’s a girl that has been following you all evening that would be more than happy to be your partner.”  
  
Agnew would not take no for an answer. “Then I’ll show you how.” He said, still smiling, as he took the awkward man’s hand and pulled him towards him. His chest felt so warm and immediately Nixon felt weak in his arms. Gently, he moved a hand to his waist. With some hesitation, the other man reached for his shoulders.   
  
Then they let the music bring them closer…

 

*

Nixinger: Two miserable people meeting at a wedding AU. Sent by secretariatjohnkerry.

  
The wedding reception hall was filled with so much laughter and joy. The room was crowded and everyone was cheering for the young looking newlyweds as they made their way to the centre of the room to dance. It seemed as if everyone was happy, everyone, except for one person.   
  
Nixon gazed briefly at the couple and disinterested, turned back to his Mai Tai cocktail. Nothing felt more like a waste of time than this boring wedding. He had no idea why he had to attend the wedding of one of his colleagues, but the young man would not take no for an answer. Nixon inwardly cursed at how easily he had been persuaded. There were far more important matters at stake, like Vietnam and foreign policy…and of course the hippies. Even though they were far more depressing topics in comparison, he would have preferred to sit at his desk and work on them, rather than listen to all these cheerful people talk. Parties, to him, were of no purpose whatsoever. Especially in preserving the safety of the United States of America.   
  
“I don’t know why they invited me here..I don’t even know the man.” A familiar voice sighed. There was no mistaking in that heavy German accent. Nixon knew that it was none other than his National Security Advisor. He spun around in surprise.   
  
“Henry!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. Suddenly he had felt less gloomy, now that his friend was here. “I didn’t know you were invited.”  
  
“Of course I was.” Kissinger groaned miserably “I told him that I had plenty of work to do, but of course the silly man insisted that I come along. It would look good…”  
  
“…for the press.” Nixon finished. Kissinger smiled gratefully back at him “I know, damn it.” He looked around at the other people who were cheering as the groom swept the floor with his new bride proudly, grinning at all of the attention they were receiving. There were too many camera flashes, far too many that they were hurting Nixon’s eyes. “Oh hell, let’s get out of here.” The president decided. He was sure that he was going to go mad if he had to stay here any longer.   
  
“I will not dispute with you, Mr President.” Kissinger responded with a smile. As the dancing finally stopped and the bride threw the bouquet to some lucky person, the two disappeared into the large audience. Finally, they were outside and alone at last. The evening air was comforting to the both of them and they were glad to be away from all of the noise.   
  
“So…about the foreign policy…” Kissinger began but he stopped as he looked at Nixon. The president did not look like he was in the mood for work anymore.   
  
“Screw the foreign policy.” Nixon responded defiantly. The National Security Advisor felt a hand touch his own. The darkness began to enclose around them and it was as if there was not a single soul that was outside apart from them.   
  
“We’re alone now, aren’t we?”   
  
Kissinger smiled. Slowly they drew closer together, making a connection that was far more intimate than any of the embraces at the wedding.   
  
Alone at last.

 

 

 


End file.
